Jenny Hunter
Jenny Hunter was a temporary resident of Angel Grove and Jerome Stone's niece. Biography Jenny had been sent to Angel Grove to stay with her uncle, Jerome Stone, for the summer. Jenny's mom had been having problems with her and felt that she needed a firm hand. Jenny practiced her dancing at the Youth Center when it was closed. During one of her practices, Jenny was startled when she spotted another young woman watching her. Kat walked over and complimented her on her dancing. Jenny did not reply to Kat and simply headed for the door. Her uncle walked in and greeted Jenny, but Jenny didn't respond to Jerome Stone either. The Royal Academy was having auditions in Angel Grove. Jenny went to the auditions, but had gotten lost on the way there. She entered the auditions late and the judges were not sympathetic when she told them what had happened. Jenny played her tape and danced her routine. Most of the audience did not appreciate Jenny's style of dancing. Although both Kat and Tanya thought she was really good. After her audition, Jenny went to sit down. She saw Kat give a small wave, but again didn't acknowledge it. The judges announced their final selection to come back at 5:00 for another audition. Jenny and Kat were among the ones chosen. Jenny could see that the audience was surprised that Jenny had been selected. Jenny returned to the Youth Center. Jerome Stone had missing money from the safe. Jerome Stone walked over to Jenny and asked her if she had borrowed the money from the safe. Jenny was insulted that her uncle thought she would take money from the safe. Jenny told him that he was just like her mom and stormed out of the Youth Center. Jenny returned to the Royal Academy for the 5:00 auditions. A detonator had been swapped with the tape player and the Power Rangers arrived during Jenny's audition to disable it. Jenny was upset over her audition being interrupted and stormed out. After the auditions, the judges called Jenny and Kat forward. The main judge told Jenny and Kat that they were the two most promising dancers that they had seen. There was only one spot, however, and the judges had awarded it to Kat. Jenny was disappointed. The main judge told Jenny that she could have a great career as a dancer, but she needed to control her emotions and adjust her attitude. Jenny walked out and sat outside. Kat soon joined her. Bitter, Jenny asked Kat if this is where they have a heart to heart talk and become life-long friends. Jenny was surprised when Kat replied that she didn't know if she wanted to be Jenny's friend. Kat told Jenny that she was mean and rude. Jenny replied how would Kat act if her mother sent her away, her uncle thought she stole money, and that her one chance at dancing was ruined. Kat told her she didn't know how she would act, but thought Jenny needed all the friends she could get. Kat left Jenny alone to think over what they had said. Jenny entered the Youth Center after Lt. Stone discovered the chimps had taken the money from the safe. Stone walked up to Jenny and apologized for thinking it had been her. Jenny smiled at Jerome Stone and told him to forget it. She probably would have thought the same thing. Jenny gave her uncle a hug and smiled at Kat over his shoulder. Notes *According to the unproduced script "Rangers in Concert", Jenny's original name was "Ashley", and she was going to be Kat's successor as the Pink Turbo Ranger. *She is the second relative of Jerome Stone to make an appearance. The first was Arnie in Zeo's The Puppet Blaster. Category:PR Civilians